Les Maraudeurs I : Tournoi des Quatre Balais d'Or
by Geldural
Summary: Poudlard va participer au Tournoi des 4 Balais d'Or. Une terrible menace pèse sur le père de James Potter alors qu'il est responsable de l'arrestation du patriarche de la famille Malfoy... Pour finir, un mystérieux groupe, l'Ordre du Griffon, opère dans l'enceinte même de l'école. Quatre jeunes sorciers deviennent une légende ou l'histoire des parents du Survivant...
1. Chapter 1 La lettre

Préface :

Qui ne connaît pas Harry Potter ? Le célèbre sorcier qui résista à plusieurs reprises à Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, avant de finir par le vaincre. Adulé ou détesté, son nom est même connu par la plupart des Moldus.

Mais que savez-vous de ses parents ?

Excepté leur nom, James Potter et Lily Evans, vous ne connaissez probablement rien de leur histoire. C'est tout l'intérêt de ce livre: vous faire découvrir l'histoire mouvementée des parents du célèbre sorcier.

Bien sûr, au travers l'aventure de ces deux personnages hors du commun, vous allez vous retrouver plongés dans une toute autre époque où vous découvrirez au fil des sept années des Grands Maraudeurs que Poudlard reste, et restera toujours, ce lieu féérique où l'on ne s'ennuie jamais.

Sans oublier que le secret sera enfin levé sur la manière dont les Maraudeurs parvinrent à devenir ce mythe que tout élève de Poudlard ne peut décemment ignorer et que tant d'entre nous espèrent un jour approcher…

Ce premier tome, _Les Maraudeurs et le Tournoi des 4 Balais D'Or_, retrace l'arrivée des quatre Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans à Poudlard. Tandis que, pour la première fois de son histoire, la célèbre école de sorcellerie anglaise s'engage dans un tournoi international de Quidditch où elle affrontera des écoles aussi uniques que coriaces, nos quatre héros dont les premières rencontres ne seront pas de tout repos vont écrire le début de leur formidable histoire entre compétitions, disputes et camaraderies.

Malgré cette atmosphère joyeuse de la découverte du château et de ses nombreux secrets, nos héros devront aussi faire face à de nombreux dangers et leurs célèbres pitreries ne suffiront pas toujours à remonter le moral des élèves de l'école...

C'est donc sous un ciel ténébreux que leur extraordinaire histoire devra commencer et il leur sera déjà indispensable de compter les uns sur les autres et même sur certains alliés inattendus. Au nom du Devoir. De l'amitié. De l'Amour.

Je tiens à remercier Camille pour tous ses conseils et son soutien alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de se détourner de ce projet. Merci aussi à tous mes amis qui ont su avoir la patience de relire le texte brut et dont les remarques furent toujours utiles, notamment à Grégoire qui fut toujours le premier à me remotiver. Merci enfin à J.K. Rowling pour avoir inventé ce lieu où nos rêves deviennent réalité.

Romain Dehont.

_**CHAPITRE 1 :**_

_**La lettre**_

Dans la plus grande des chambres du manoir, un jeune garçon était affalé sur son lit. Ce lit était d'une taille démesurée, aussi démesurée que semblait l'être la chambre en elle-même pour n'accueillir qu'un si petit être vivant. Il était pourtant d'une dimension tout à fait appropriée pour James Potter, l'unique héritier de la noble famille Potter. Ce dernier attendait le retour de sa mère afin de pouvoir enfin lire le petit bout de parchemin qu'il avait attendu durant tout l'été sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

En effet, sa mère travaillait dans un département du Ministère de la Magie qui avait pour seule et unique mission de s'occuper des paperasses de Poudlard. Et pour le plus grand bonheur de son unique fils, les lettres d'admissions à la fameuse école en faisaient partie. Ainsi après onze années d'attentes, à entendre sans cesse les histoires de ses parents et de ses amis plus âgés, il allait pouvoir, à son tour, partir à la conquête de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Notre jeune garçon ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il parviendrait par la même occasion à obtenir des notes suffisantes à susciter l'admiration de son père. Ce dernier qui n'était pas encore de retour au manoir, était du point de vue de James le seul et unique modèle qu'il faille suivre. Il était charismatique, paraissait toujours à l'aise et était de l'avis de tous l'un des meilleurs Aurors que comptait le Ministère. Pour résumer, il représentait exactement le genre de personne que James voulait devenir, une personnalité connue et reconnue par toute la communauté magique…

Un des plus gros défauts de James était sans nul doute son impatience, et de ce fait cette belle journée d'été s'était rapidement transformée en une interminable attente. Il avait bien essayé de se distraire. Il avait nettoyé plusieurs fois son balai, astiquait les nombreuses coupes de Quidditch qui trônaient bien en évidence dans sa chambre afin que nul ne puisse ni les manquer ni se méprendre sur l'identité de leur possesseur. Il avait aussi essayé de lire les quelques livres qu'on puisse trouver dans sa chambre et qui portaient tous sur le Quidditch mais rien n'était parvenu à le distraire. Il avait l'impression de s'être engagé dans un tunnel dont il voyait le bout sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre et c'était le genre de sensation qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Vers dix-neuf heures, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir d'ennui, sa patience fut enfin récompensée il venait de reconnaître le grincement caractéristique de la porte d'entrée. En moins d'une minute, James avait dévalé les marches de l'escalier central pour aller à la rencontre de sa mère, même s'il se précipitait surtout vers la réception de sa lettre.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? » lui demanda sa mère en sortant de son sac une lettre en parchemin qui portant le cachet caractéristique de l'école un grand P cerné par les quatre animaux, emblèmes des fondateurs de Poudlard. James, qui ne se sentait pas capable d'attendre une seule seconde supplémentaire, se jeta littéralement et ouvrit sans plus tarder la lettre que lui tendait sa mère.

Monsieur Potter, James Poudlard,

_15 rue Growind, Collège de sorcellerie_

_Londres _

_ Monsieur,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre inscription au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard a été acceptée. Vous êtes donc convié, le 1__e__ septembre à la gare de Londres voie 9¾ , à prendre le Poudlard express qui vous conduira au château._

_Ci-joint la liste de fournitures et de vêtements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre année. _

_ Mes salutations,_

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Directrice adjointe _

James, quelque peu submergé par l'émotion, dut relire plusieurs fois la fameuse lettre avant de réaliser pleinement que ce qu'il avait attendu pendant si longtemps était enfin arrivé, il était accepté à Poudlard. Non pas qu'il en eut douté une seule seconde mais une confirmation officielle était toujours la bienvenue…

« Demain, nous irons au Chemin de Traverse, James, pour acheter les dernières fournitures qu'il te manque, lui assura sa mère. »

James était tellement heureux, plongé dans ses rêveries, qu'il entendit à peine sa mère. Il se voyait déjà franchir les deux immenses portes de l'école, ces portes symboles du commencement de sa nouvelle vie, une vie qu'il espérait pleine d'aventures et de succès. Quelques minutes plus tard, son père franchit à son tour les portes du manoir et après quelques félicitations à son fils, la famille Potter au complet passa à table. Ils remercièrent Gredar, l'elfe de la famille, qui comme à son habitude avait préparé un véritable festin, puis la conversation s'engagea de nouveau sur l'école :

« James, c'est ton jour de chance, j'ai une deuxième bonne nouvelle pour toi… commença son père avec un sourire qui, pour James, en disait long sur la suite. Un sourire que James ne voyait sur le visage de son père que lorsque le Quidditch était concerné. Mon compère du Ministère des Sports m'a informé d'un très grand changement. A mon avis, la meilleure décision que son département ait pris depuis quelques années ! Les premières années des écoles de sorcelleries d'Europe auront la possibilité de posséder leur propre balai et par la même occasion de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison.

-Hein…Quoi ? Je vais pouvoir faire du Quidditch ? demanda James qui n'avait pas suivi tout le discours de son père.

-Oui James c'est ça. » lui répondit son père amusé par l'effet de cette nouvelle sur son fils dans la mesure où ce dernier semblait avoir vu Merlin en personne.

Aux anges, James remercia son père et ne prit même pas la peine de finir son dessert. Après avoir fait plusieurs tours de la table en sautillant, il partit en courant vers sa chambre comme appelé par tout ce qui avait bercé son enfance. Son père, grand amateur invétéré de Quidditch, avait voulu mettre son fils sur un balai depuis son plus jeune âge, si bien qu'à cette époque, James ne savait pas encore marcher selon les témoins de l'époque! Dans ce contexte, James n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup de mérite de savoir assez bien jouer au Quidditch, bien que son père se bornait à dire qu'il avait un don.

Quand on entrait dans la chambre de James, l'élément le plus flagrant à part son désintéressement évident pour le rangement et pour la lecture était une vitrine en bois magnifiquement sculptée et finement gravée. Pourtant ce n'était pas la beauté de cette véritable œuvre d'art qui attirait l'œil du visiteur mais davantage le contenu de cette vitrine. Des coupes, des coupes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, des coupes à ne plus savoir qu'en faire ! Elles allaient de la récompense du petit tournoi de quartier au championnat national junior et elles appartenaient toutes à James.

Malgré son jeune âge et son gabarit d'enfant de 11 ans, James avait joué des dizaines de fois dans l'équipe junior des prestigieux Magpies. Son balai, le meilleur balai que l'on puisse actuellement trouver dans les magasins anglais, lui avait été offert par son père un peu plus tôt dans l'année à l'occasion de la finale régionale. Cette même finale qui, suite à un exploit de James, avait d'ailleurs qualifié son équipe pour le championnat National où ils n'avaient malheureusement que terminé second…

Bien sûr, James n'avait pas besoin d'être très âgé, ou d'avoir un gabarit impressionnant puisque lorsqu'il rentrait sur le terrain, il n'avait qu'une unique mission attraper le vif d'or. En effet, James jouait au poste d'attrapeur, poste qui était considéré par la majorité des connaisseurs, comme le plus important et le plus prestigieux d'une équipe et cette description convenait parfaitement à James.

Un rapide coup d'œil à sa chambre montrait immédiatement l'omniprésence du Quidditch dans la vie de James. Sa minuscule bibliothèque ne contenait que des livres traitant de Quidditch, seuls livres qu'il parvenait à lire plus loin que l'entête. On apercevait aussi immédiatement de gigantesques posters des grandes équipes de Quidditch d'Angleterre comme les Tutshill Tornados, les Frelons de Wimbourne ou encore les Canons de Chudley. James n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait pouvoir « utiliser » tous ces objets qui avaient marqué son enfance dès sa première année à Poudlard…

Revenant petit à petit dans son état normal, il voulut accrocher la lettre d'admission à Poudlard dans sa chambre mais James se rendit compte que dans la précipitation qui avait suivi l'annonce de son père, il l'avait oubliée dans la cuisine. Il sortit donc de sa chambre pour retourner à la cuisine la récupérer. Mais arrivé dans l'escalier, il surprit la fin de la conversation de ses parents :

« Mais tu aurais dû lui dire tout de même, peut être que ça le dérange, tu aurais pu annuler comme ça, s'exclama son père Jack.

-Oui je sais, mais il était tellement heureux. J'ai eu peur de gâcher ce bon moment, répondit sa mère.

-Je sais, tu as raison mais n'oublie pas de lui dire demain avant de partir. »

James, assez troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, pensa préférable d'attendre le lendemain pour aller chercher sa lettre d'admission. Il retourna donc dans sa chambre, pensif.

« J'ai toujours été gâté, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre. Cela doit être un détail comme toujours », pensa-t-il.

Il s'endormit donc rapidement et sombra dans un rêve plutôt étrange. Au départ il semblait conforme à la norme habituelle du jeune garçon. James était en train de jouer au Quidditch, il pouvait entendre la foule l'acclamait alors qu'il filait à toute allure vers le vif d'or mais soudain, alors qu'il allait l'attraper, le rêve changea du tout au tout. Des grandes étendus du ciel, James se retrouva opprimé dans l'exiguïté d'une minuscule pièce et les applaudissements de la foule laissèrent place à un silence de mort, lourd et pesant.

D'apparence, la pièce semblait banale et très simple : des murs d'un blanc éclatant et une unique porte qui se trouvait derrière…un vieil homme. James prit alors conscience qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Un homme, que James jugea comme étant très âgé, se tenait debout et immobile au centre de la pièce. Plus étrange encore, près du vieillard, lévitant au niveau de ses épaules, se trouvait deux tableaux. Sur le premier figurait une coupe de Quidditch que James ne reconnut pas mais qui ressemblait étrangement à la coupe d'Europe des clubs, alors que le second tableau représentait une jeune fille de son âge qui paraissait paisiblement endormie.

Curieux James s'avança pour l'observer de plus près mais le vieil homme le coupa en engageant le premier la conversation :

« Bonjour James.

-'Jour, mais qui êtes vous ? demanda James aussi intrigué que surpris.

-Je suis moi, répondit l'homme, mais c'est pour toi que je suis là.

-Ah bon, s'exclama James flatté par cette réponse.

-Oui, vois-tu, tu vas devoir faire un choix. Lequel de ses deux tableaux veux-tu prendre ? lui demanda l'Homme sans plus d'explications.

James trouvait la question quelque peu bizarre, au moins autant que l'attitude de l'homme mais il répondit tout de même :

-Je prendrai les deux, dit-il en souriant, fier de sa réponse.

-Il faut faire des choix dans la vie mon petit. Vois-tu, le destin n'est pas immuable, ce sont nos choix qui le dessinent et le façonnent. Ne l'oublie jamais, ta vie, tes choix, ta responsabilité… continua-t-il soudainement songeur. Alors j'attends ta réponse ? » s'exclama le vieillard en souriant à son tour.

James fut déconcerté par ce discours. Il trouvait la question idiote et le fait que son interlocuteur se moque de sa naïveté n'était pas pour l'aider à réfléchir. Après quelques secondes, il se ressaisit et répondit d'une voix forte :

« La coupe pour réaliser mon rêve…

-Au moins, tu as l'air sûr de toi… » soupira l'Homme qui parut étrangement encore plus âgé que quelques secondes plus tôt, avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Et James se réveilla en sursaut. Encore sous le choc de ce rêve, unique en son genre, tant il lui avait semblé réel et « magique ». James jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 09.30 Am.

« Il est tant que je me lève, pensa-t-il, Chemin de traverse… j'arrive ! »

Au même moment, à quelques miles de là, une jeune fille s'éveilla, elle aussi troublée. Elle avait le sentiment oppressant qu'elle venait de faire un rêve mémorable mais elle avait beau essayer encore et encore de s'en souvenir, elle n'avait pas le moindre succès. Elle pensa alors à la journée qui l'attendait et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en frissonner. La réalité allait probablement s'avérer bien mieux que n'importe quelle rêve qu'elle avait pu faire. Sa mère, assisse à côté d'elle dans le train remarqua le mouvement de sa fille.

« Ah ma chérie, tu es réveillée. Parfait, nous arrivons à l'instant à Londres. Tu es prête ? »

Même après trois années de service et des centaines de messages échangés, elle était toujours fascinée par l'ingéniosité du moyen de communication qu'ils utilisaient. Aussitôt après avoir reçu le privilège de la greffe, elle avait tenté de comprendre comment il fonctionnait mais on lui avait ensuite rapidement confié sa première mission et elle avait vite oublié cette fantaisie. Certains mystères étaient faits pour le rester et ainsi conserver leur beauté…

Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de la première fois. Elle dînait avec ses parents dans un restaurant qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement. A cette époque, celui-ci était d'ailleurs très en vogue dans la communauté et il était bondé tous les soirs. C'est pourquoi, dès cette première fois, elle avait pu constater, avec autant de fascination que de soulagement, qu'elle était la seule personne à pouvoir apercevoir les messages qu'on lui communiquait par ce système, comme si les messages que l'ordre lui envoyait étaient imprimés sur sa pupille.

Aussi lorsque la date et le lieu du rendez-vous apparurent devant ses yeux, elle continua, sans montrer la moindre surprise, la négociation auquel elle avait pris part une heure plus tôt.

Ils étaient cinq à la table, pourtant elle avait rapidement remarqué que seul l'un deux était aussi habile qu'elle dans le domaine. Il s'était d'ailleurs avéré être plus coriace qu'elle ne l'avait initialement prévu mais désormais elle était attendue ailleurs ; elle avait tout de suite reconnue l'écriture du message, c'était celle de l'Alpha, et l'Alpha n'aimait pas attendre.

« Gentlemen, faire des affaires avec vous fut un véritable plaisir. »

D'un claquement de doigts, elle figea tout mouvement dans la pièce, posa une bourse bien remplie sur la table, récupéra ce pour quoi elle était venue et sortit. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'abuser de ses pouvoirs dans ce type de négociation mais la quantité d'or qu'elle avait laissée était nettement suffisante pour que les quatre autres acheteurs ne puissent surenchérir sur son offre et elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet objet lui échapper.

Le message fixait le rendez-vous dans un entrepôt du port de la capitale. Comme à son habitude, elle transplana à quelques lieux du point de rencontre et s'en approcha mêlant précaution et vitesse, fluidité et automatisme, aussi visible qu'une ombre dans la nuit. Machinalement, elle vérifia que les environs du bâtiment où on l'attendait étaient déserts puis elle se concentra sur l'entrepôt lui-même.

Elle n'y sentit aucune présence, elle entra donc la tête haute, un sourire sur les lèvres prête à affronter la nouvelle mission dont l'Alpha l'avait jugée digne et même si elle ne ferait jamais l'erreur d'en montrer le moindre signe, elle en tremblait d'impatience.

Pourtant elle faillit perdre son masque impassible et indéchiffrable lorsqu'elle découvrit que deux hommes se tenaient encapuchonnés au centre de la pièce. Son expérience reprit rapidement le dessus et elle continua sa marche dans leur direction. Elle avançait d'un pas calme et assuré mais chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, prêts à atteindre sa baguette, son Ignat et à se battre.

Malgré la confiance qu'elle avait en ses capacités si un combat devait s'engager, elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle reconnue le plus petit de deux hommes : l'Alpha. Dans ce cas, le second, qui l'accompagnait, ne pouvait être qu'un allié.

« Bonsoir ma chère. J'ai failli attendre. »

Que l'Alpha ait réussi à lui cacher sa présence, elle le comprenait parfaitement, elle se savait encore loin d'atteindre son niveau de maîtrise, pourtant le second avait aussi réussi à la berner… Jusque là, seule une poignée de sorcier avait réussi à tromper la vigilance de la jeune prodige et peu étaient encore vivants pour s'en vanter. La mission promettait donc d'être particulièrement excitante.

« Alors ? demanda l'Alpha à l'inconnu.

-Je te fais confiance, mon ami. Tous me vantent ses qualités malgré sa jeunesse. »

L'Alpha, avoir un ami ? Il était vraiment toujours plein de surprises, pensa la jeune femme. A sa connaissance, le seul ami proche de l'Alpha était…

Cette fois-ci elle ne put masquer sa surprise, alors que l'inconnu retirait sa capuche en même temps que la vérité s'imposait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il parut d'ailleurs amusé de son effet.

« Ne sait-elle pas masquer ses émotions ? »

La boutade de l'inconnu pour l'Alpha fit revenir la jeune femme à la réalité et elle s'agenouilla. Elle s'agenouilla devant son maître, devant Jack Potter, le dernier maître de l'ordre du Griffon.

§§§§§

_Montrose Magpies_

_ L'équipe des Magpies, ou Pies, est celle qui a connu le plus de succès dans la ligue de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, dont elle a remporté la Coupe trente-deux fois. (…) Les Magpies portent des robes noir et blanc ornées d'une pie sur la poitrine et dans le dos._

_Le Quidditch à travers les âges._

_ Kennil Worthy Whidp_


	2. Chapter 2 Le chemin de Traverse

Bonjour!

Bienvenue pour ce second chapitre :) L'histoire se met petit à petit en route et ne va pas tarder à s'accélérer...

Un commentaire fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 2 : Le chemin de Traverse

Aussi impatient que s'il s'y rendait pour la première fois, James descendit donc afin de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses parents qui s'étaient permis de prendre un jour de congé pour l'occasion. James avait décidé de ne pas parler de son rêve à ses parents, le repas et le début de la matinée se passèrent donc normalement jusqu'au moment où il fut temps de partir pour le chemin de Traverse. James avait totalement oublié la conversation de ses parents qu'il avait surpris la veille et fut donc plutôt étonné quand sa mère lui demanda d'un air gêné :

« James, mon chéri, à cause de mon travail, je vais devoir aider une jeune sorcière aux parents moldus à faire ses achats. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Hein ? Euh... non pourquoi ? Cela devrait ? répondit-il sans grande conviction. En faite il s'en fichait complètement. Il se souvenait que sa mère avait déjà dû faire des choses similaires les années précédentes mais il ne s'en était jamais intéressé. Alors c'était ça le truc qui me dérangerait peut-être selon eux, pensa-t-il, je peux être énervant mais à ce point quand même…. soupira-t-il avant de faire un grand sourire à sa mère pour qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable.

-Merci mon chéri, elle s'appelle Lily, Lily Evans.

-En plus une fille, eh bien c'est une bonne nouvelle, » s'exclama-t-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

C'était que de ce côté là, James n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il était de l'avis général plutôt beau garçon et malgré son jeune âge, le Quidditch avait un peu musclé son corps, et ses victoires gonflé sa confiance et son orgueil. De plus dans le monde assez fermé de la magie où les grandes familles se connaissaient toutes, son talent l'avait rendu très célèbre. Ainsi lors des nombreuses rencontres entre les grandes familles magiques d'Angleterre, James aimait à se dire qu'il ne rendait pas indifférent toutes ces nobles héritières.

Deux minutes plus tard, toute la famille était prête à partir. James s'avança le premier vers la cheminée, lança un peu de poudre de cheminette puis prononça distinctement « Chemin de traverse ».

Il avait toujours apprécié le sentiment de vitesse quand il était penché sur son balai mais dans une cheminée si exigüe, c'était une toute autre chose. Tourbillonner à une vitesse extraordinaire dans un conduit de cheminée à peine assez large pour lui l'avait toujours étonné, pour ne pas dire effrayé... C'est vrai, quel sorcier ne s'est jamais posé la question et si je restais coincé dans ce conduit pour toujours ? Ou même et si je me cognais contre la paroi ? Mais voilà, en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, et avant d'avoir pu trouver la réponse à cette question existentielle, James était arrivé sain et sauf au chemin de traverse. Soulagé de ne pas être resté coincé dans le conduit, il retrouva son sourire charmeur. Pourtant, s'il avait pu connaître la suite de sa journée, peut être aurait-il changé d'avis...

Bien que cela ne soit pas la première fois que James y venait durant cette période de prérentrée scolaire de Poudlard, il trouva que le chemin de Traverse était particulièrement bondé. La rue pavée, qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini, grouillait de monde. Dans les magasins prestigieux comme Ollivander, le vendeur de baguette, il fallait faire une queue interminable avant d'espérer entrer et pour Gringotts, la banque où tous les sorciers mettaient leur argent à l'abri des voleurs, chacun devait aussi prendre son mal en patience avant d'être reçu…Mais James n'en fut pas dérangé, il aurait ainsi l'occasion de discuter plus longuement avec cette Lily.

En scrutant au hasard la foule à la recherche d'une quelconque connaissance, il faillit s'étrangler au moment où il l'aperçut. Seule, au milieu de toute cette foule, elle se trouvait là. Son regard s'était fixé sur elle et il ne parvenait plus à la quitter des yeux. Près de l'entrée réservée aux moldus, se tenait en chair et en os la jeune fille rousse de son rêve.

Pourtant James était certain de ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée auparavant. Une fille aussi jolie, ça ne s'oublie pas ! pensa-t-il. Sa mère qui l'avait suivi dans la cheminée, avait remarqué le regard insistant de son fils pour la jeune sorcière et elle lui confia avec un sourire :

« Oui, c'est bien elle, Lily. »

James en restait bouche bée, il fixait Lily, le souffle coupé. D'une part, il se demandait comment il avait pu rêver d'elle dans la mesure où il ne le connaissait pas quelques minutes plus tôt. Et d'autre part, sa gêne s'intensifia lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait maintenant la sensation au plus profond de son âme qu'il devait absolument aller lui parler.

Incapable de réfléchir ou de détourner le regard, James la détailla des yeux. Ses longs cheveux roux lui tombaient harmonieusement sur les épaules et dessinaient le contour d'un visage aux traits fins mais ce sont ses yeux qui firent fondre le cœur du jeune Potter. Alors qu'il se trouvait pourtant encore à plusieurs mètres d'elle, James fut frappé par le vert étincelant de ses yeux. Il n'y avait dans son esprit de la place que pour une unique pensée :

« C'est la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue. »

Bien sûr, dès qu'il voyait une fille, James aimait l'épater, se mettre en avant mais pour elle... Il hésita, incapable de décider quelle attitude adopter. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance. Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'un seul désir, tout connaître d'elle. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur comment y parvenir, ainsi ses vieilles habitudes reprirent rapidement le dessus et il se décida. Il allait lui faire le coup du champion de Quidditch qui avait toujours fonctionné avec les jeunes héritières de la noblesse magique. Elle ne pourrait jamais y résister.

Malheureusement, comme chacun sait, il ne faut jamais dire jamais et James s'apprêtait à le découvrir par lui-même et à ses dépends.

La famille Potter arriva bientôt à la rencontre de la jeune fille, interrompant les réflexions du jeune homme. Espérant faire bonne impression, James, se plaçant entre ses parents, la tête haute et le torse bombé. De son côté, Lily avait aussi remarqué la famille Potter arriver par une grande cheminée et lui faire signe. Elle avait en fait senti la brulure d'un regard insistant et s'était retournée pour découvrir qu'il provenait du jeune fils des Potter. Il paraissait être de son âge, peut-être un peu plus vieux. Son angoisse de cette première rencontre avec le monde des sorciers se renforça lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à détourner le regard. Il la fixait, droit dans les yeux, se passant machinalement la main dans les cheveux de temps en temps.

« Je déteste les garçons prétentieux, pensa-t-elle mais ses pommettes rosirent lorsqu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, aussi mignons soient-ils... »

Finalement, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle avait eu tort de s'inquiéter autant. Mrs Potter était charmante et elle semblait parfaitement savoir quoi faire et quoi dire pour l'aider et la conseiller dans ses achats.

La balade et les achats se passaient donc plutôt bien pour l'ensemble du groupe, à une exception notable James. Ce dernier se démenait pour impressionner Lily, il n'arrêtait pas de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait : l'histoire du chemin de Traverse, des anecdotes sur tel ou tel magasin, des explications sur les matières enseignées à Poudlard… Malheureusement, il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle l'ignorait poliment et ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce qui énerva au plus haut point notre jeune homme qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre les raisons d'un tel comportement.

Arrivés au magasin spécialisé de Quidditch, James commença à lui expliquer avec passion le sport, les règles et ses nombreuses victoires. Mais Lily, qui n'avait déjà que trop entendu parler de Quidditch depuis le début de leur balade, ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers le magasin suivant. A ce moment-là, James n'était plus seulement énervé. Il se sentait vexé, insulté et surtout impuissant face à une situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Ce sentiment était d'autant plus fort qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de le ressentir.

« Quoi, tu t'en fiches ?! J'ai le meilleur balai, je ne perds jamais, j'ai gagné la coupe régionale, j'ai le meilleur balai et tu t'en moques! » vociféra James, tellement énervé qu'il ne s'était pas rendu qu'il se répétait.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé et les Potter se retrouvèrent presque immédiatement sous les regards de dizaine de sorciers. Certains au bord du fou rire, d'autres médusés par l'attitude de ce jeune homme qui criait des paroles sans queue ni tête en pleine rue, d'autres encore ne comprenaient rien à la situation et préféraient vite s'éloigner de peur que la situation ne dégénère... Une chose était sûre pourtant, James venait de mettre ses parents, et surtout son père, cette Auror respectait de tous, dans une position inconfortable et ceux-ci détestaient cela par-dessus tout... Sa mère, d'ordinaire si calme et si posée ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à hausser le ton :

« James tais-toi ! lui cria sa mère, de toute manière les achats sont terminés, on rentre. »

En arrivant dans sa chambre, James claqua la porte, toujours pas calmé. Son amour propre et son orgueil venaient d'accuser un sérieux coup. Malgré ses défauts, James était tout de même assez intelligent pour comprendre que ce n'était pas du Quidditch dont elle se fichait mais simplement de lui.

C'était une première, une fille lui avait résisté, à lui James Potter et elle était même parvenue à tourner sa propre mère contre lui. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il en avait trop fait et il se sentait quelque peu honteux vis-à-vis de ses parents mais il avait son caractère. Il aimait être au centre de l'attention et n'avait certainement pas l'habitude qu'une fille l'ignore. Il fit tout de même taire la petite voix qui lui criait qu'elle n'était justement pas n'importe quelle fille.

« Je ne suis pas près de l'oublier », pensa-t-il.

Pourtant les semaines passèrent sans qu'il ne fasse d'autres rêves étranges et la perspective de sa rentrée imminente à Poudlard fit quelque peu oublier à James la sorcière, née de moldus, aussi régalienne qu'énigmatique, qui lui avait résisté.

« Nous sommes de retour ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le salon où leur seconde fille les attendait, impatiente. Elle se leva et vint rapidement à la rencontre de ses parents et de son ainée qui, pour son plus grand déplaisir, semblait plus heureuse que jamais.

« Je commençais à m'inquiéter… commença-t-elle, ce qui n'était pas totalement injustifié dans la mesure où ils étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures pour un endroit dont, quelques jours plus tôt, ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû ma chérie, la rassura sa mère, les Potter sont des gens vraiment charmants !

-Ils ne sont pas un peu bizarres tout de même ?

-Au contraire ! répondit son père. Enfin… si tu oublies le fait qu'ils ne connaissent pas le football. Quelle drôle d'idée ! À la place, ils préfèrent le… Ah j'ai déjà oublié le nom !

-Le Quidditch papa, le Quidditch, compléta Lily. Par contre, tu n'aimerais pas du tout leur façon de s'habiller sœurette !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi JE ne les aimerais pas si TU les aimes tant ? » répondit sa sœur avec aigreur.

Lily fut surprise de l'animosité avec laquelle sa sœur avait répondu à sa pointe d'humour. Ses parents semblaient eux-aussi pris de court et mal-à-l'aise face à la réaction de leur fille. Certes, elle se souvenait que sa sœur n'appréciait guère Severus lorsqu'ils étaient amis mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

« Et si tu montrais à ta sœur tout ce que tu as acheté ? tenta Mrs Evans.

-Oh oui, bien sûr ! Tu vas voir Pétunia, c'est fantastique… commença la toute jeune sorcière, heureuse de pouvoir partager ses achats et ses découvertes avec sa cadette.

-Non ! J'ai du travail… MOI » répondit-elle sèchement avant de quitter la pièce.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, finalement rompu par le bruit d'une porte claquée par Pétunia, probablement celle de sa chambre.

Lily ne savait que faire si enthousiaste quelques secondes plus tôt, elle était maintenant bouleversée par l'attitude de sa sœur. Certes, elles n'étaient pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais elles ne s'étaient jamais disputées de la sorte, même lorsque Severus lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une Moldue et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aller à Poudlard. Lily se promit donc d'aller lui parler au plus vite pour s'excuser de ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire.

Ses parents semblaient eux-aussi perdus dans leurs pensées et ne paraissaient pas enclins à faire quoique ce soit. N'y tenant plus, elle décida de partir à son tour :

« Je vais aller écrire un mot de remerciement pour Mrs Potter. » lâcha-t-elle.

Elle entra dans la pièce en poussant doucement la porte, comme par respect pour le calme de cet endroit presque sacré pour n'importe quel sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. Elle ne parvenait pas encore à croire que c'était son nouveau bureau. Ses diverses missions l'avaient amenée à exercer toutes sortes de métiers, tous plus insolites les uns que les autres, mais jamais elle ne se serait imaginée devenir professeur et encore moins à Poudlard !

La nouvelle lui avait fait un choc :

« Tu vas aller à Poudlard. Une nouvelle matière, un nouveau professeur : toi. Le tout pour une mission de protection. Enfin c'est la version officielle. » lui avait annoncé l'Alpha.

Elle ne s'était pas étonnée du manque de détails de son supérieur. Un dossier complet devait probablement déjà l'attendre, prêt à s'afficher devant ses yeux dès qu'elle aurait le temps et le calme pour s'y plonger. Pourtant, une question l'avait rapidement titillée. Sa curiosité n'échappa pas longtemps au maître qui précisa d'une voix rauque : « Mon fils ».

Diverses émotions l'avaient immédiatement envahie. Elle s'était d'abord sentie vexée d'être considérée par l'Ordre comme une simple nounou, mais rapidement la fierté avait empli son cœur, fierté de se voir confier la sécurité de l'héritier. Mais sa curiosité était revenue à la charge et les questions s'étaient rapidement bousculées dans sa tête :

« Pourquoi était-il en danger ? Etait-ce à cause de la couverture d'Auror de son père ? Ou cette couverture aurait-t-elle été percée à jour ? Y aurait-il un traître parmi eux ? »

« Enfin considérez plutôt cela comme une activité à laquelle vous vous adonnerez durant votre temps libre, avait finalement ajouté Mr Potter avant que l'Alpha n'ajoute :

-En effet, ta mission première est tout autre… »

§§§§§

_ Les élèves, inscrits à Poudlard et nés de parents moldus, se verront assignés, si il ou elle le désire, un employé du Ministère volontaire. Ce correspondant aura pour mission de faciliter l'adaptation du dit élève et d'aider la famille à comprendre et à communiquer avec le monde de la Magie dont leur enfant fait désormais partie. _

_Extrait d'une brochure du Ministère de la Magie._


	3. Chapter 3 James

_Bonjour ! Troisième chapitre, Poudlard se rapproche..._

_Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je répondrai à toutes les reviews en privé._

_Bonne lecture_

_**CHAPITRE 3 :**_

_**James**_

James se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait encore de rêver de Quidditch. Malheureusement le rêve avait vite tourné au cauchemar lorsque la chose qui l'effrayait le plus, le pire qui puisse lui arriver s'était produit : un petit homme en blouse blanche lui annonçant un grand sourire aux lèvres que jamais plus il ne remonterait sur un balai. Ce souvenir, quelque peu altéré par les trois années écoulées, le hantait depuis cette tragique journée de printemps qui restera à jamais ancrée dans sa mémoire.

Encore aujourd'hui, il faisait tout son possible pour éviter d'y repenser, de peur qu'il redevienne réalité. C'est pourquoi il se força à reprendre ses esprits, et à détourner ses pensées de ce cauchemar. Ses yeux se portèrent instinctivement sur sa gauche. C'était devenu son petit rituel tous les matins en se levant, il regardait le calendrier accroché à côté de son lit et y cochait une nouvelle case. A chaque fois, il ressentait un sentiment étrange, un petit picotement : chaque nouvelle croix le reprochait un peu plus de son entrée à Poudlard…

Il croyait encore rêver, mais après s'être pincé trois fois, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne rêvait plus et le calendrier était formel : on était bien le premier septembre. Maintenant qu'il en était sûr, James put laisser éclater sa joie.

« Oui ! Oui ! C'est aujourd'hui ! On est le 1er septembre, c'est aujourd'hui ! »

James vit par sa fenêtre les maisons des alentours s'éclairer. Il avait crié tellement fort qu'en plus d'avoir réveillé ses parents, il avait réveillé plusieurs maisons du quartier, d'ordinaire si calme. Il vit même sa voisine Lucy lui faire signe de sa fenêtre. James l'aimait bien, elle avait deux ans de plus que lui mais il ne l'avait que très rarement rencontrée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, elle n'était pratiquement jamais chez elle...

Selon ses parents elle faisait ses études en France, plus précisément dans le sud si ses souvenirs étaient bons. En y réfléchissant, James avait toujours trouvé cela étrange pour une anglaise mais de toute façon, cette gentille voisine lui avait toujours paru en tout point mystérieuse... D'ailleurs que faisait-elle debout en pleine nuit ?

Il n'y avait que très peu de sorciers dans leur quartier. Mr Potter, personnalité importante du Ministère de la Magie, l'avait justement choisi pour son calme, loin des oreilles indiscrètes et des voisins envahissants. James connaissait donc toutes les familles de sorciers anglais de leur rue, ainsi il savait que Lucy ne faisait pas partie de l'une d'entre elles. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait quelque chose d'étrange, d'unique… de magique.

Grace à la fortune familiale et à leur travail, les parents de James étaient riches, connus et reconnus dans la communauté. Ainsi, même si on les trouvait souvent très indulgents avec leur fils unique notamment après le petit incident du chemin de Traverse, son petit réveil matinal valu à James quelques sévères réprimandes de son père.

James était, depuis longtemps, conscient de l'attitude qu'il se devait d'adopter en public par respect pour son nom et les responsabilités de ses parents, mais ce jour-là il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le jeu en valait la chandelle, car il rentrait enfin à Poudlard. Finalement toute la famille étant réveillée, on passa tant bien que mal à table...

Lorsqu'il vit sa mère, encore complètement endormie, verser le jus d'orange dans l'assiette de son père et mettre le bacon dans le grille-pain, James éclata de rire, pensant déjà quels effets ces tours pourraient avoir dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Il remercia donc intérieurement sa mère pour cette contribution puis appela Gredar, leur elfe de maison, avant que la cuisine ne prenne feu.

Comme avant un match important et l'heure matinale n'aidant pas, James n'avait pas très faim mais il se força à prendre quelques forces pour profiter pleinement de cette journée qu'il espérait inoubliable.

Deux heures après ce réveil en fanfare, ce fut le moment du départ vers la gare. Bien qu'il ne soit que 07.20 Am, James ne voulait surtout pas rater le train et avait insisté pour partir sur-le-champ, au grand dam de sa mère qui voyait fuir son unique enfant et, qui plus est, le voyait fuir les yeux à demi-clos.

Mais ils étaient partis si tôt que la gare était totalement déserte lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Le train n'était même pas à quai et James dut se résigner à pratiquer son activité favorite, l'attente. Au bout de deux minutes, Jack voyant son fils déjà à bout de nerf engagea la conversation sur le Quidditch, à la plus grande joie de James.

Quelques personnes commençaient à apparaître sur le quai et le train ne tarda pas à faire son entrée en gare. James alla donc choisir un bon compartiment puis revint vers ses parents.

« Bonne année mon chéri, n'oublie pas de m'écrire ! lui dit sa mère tout émue.

-Bien sûr maman, mais si tu pouvais me serrer moins fort, je ne sens plus mes côtes...

-Ah…Mon tout petit chéri est devenu grand ! continua-t-elle.

-Depuis quelques temps déjà Darling…Profite bien mon fils, des cours et du reste… Et essaye de te qualifier dans l'équipe de Poudlard ! s'exclama Jack en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

-Papa, je suis ton fils tout de même, ne me sous-estime pas ! » répondit James toujours aussi sûr de lui.

Comme ses parents avaient bien envie de se recoucher, ils finirent par s'en aller et James retourna donc dans son compartiment, prêt pour le départ. Ne voyant aucune connaissance arriver, il décida pour la septième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures de nettoyer son nouveau Nimbus 1001.

En nettoyant machinalement son bijou, il s'apaisa et les dernières paroles de son père lui revinrent à l'esprit : pourquoi avait-il parlé de l'équipe de Poudlard ? James se considérait comme un expert en Quidditch, pour ne pas dire plus, et pourtant il ne connaissait pas l'existence d'une équipe unique pour Poudlard... Après quelques minutes de réflexion, James opta pour l'option selon laquelle son père s'était mal exprimé et qu'il voulait parler de l'équipe de sa future maison.

Mais cela ne ressemblait pas à son père d'ordinaire si méticuleux de commettre une telle erreur, et il se promit de lui demander plus d'explications la prochaine fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion...

Petit à petit, la gare et le train commencèrent à se remplir et James finit par être interrompu dans le nettoyage de son joujou hors de prix. La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir un garçon assez grand portant de très vieux vêtements. Pourtant c'est un autre détail qui interpela James, en effet, le jeune garçon avait l'air exténué, presque au bord du malaise.

Curieux de nature, James accepta qu'il s'asseye avec lui et entama la conversation sans tarder, préférant tout de même la compagnie d'un humain à celle d'un balai :

« Salut, moi c'est James Potter.

-Heureux de te connaître. Rémus Lupin, répondit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitations.

-Tes parents sont des sorciers ? Moi mon père est Auror ! continua James puisque la réponse du jeune homme se faisait attendre. »

Il n'a pas l'air très bavard, pensa James. Celui-ci allait continuer la conversation pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur cet étrange garçon, quand dans tout le train on entendit une à une les portes s'ouvrir avec fracas. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à James pour comprendre l'origine de ce vacarme. Un léger sourire, mêlé d'une grimace se dessina sur son visage.

« Ah, ça c'est mon fan club », annonça James à son compagnon qui ne releva même pas la tête du livre qu'il avait sorti à peine assis dans le compartiment.

Les craintes de James étaient fondées : deux minutes plus tard, son compartiment prévu à l'origine pour cinq contenait une dizaine de filles aussi hystériques les unes que les autres. James ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Celles qu'il avait connues à la garderie magique ou encore les sœurs de ses anciens coéquipiers au Quidditch avaient ramené leurs amies il avait donc fallu faire les présentations, ce qui énervait particulièrement James. Le jeune garçon avait toujours préféré laisser parler sa réputation pour lui.

Il fut tout de même heureux d'apercevoir Justine Shon, la fille d'une très vieille amie de sa mère avec qui il avait passé de bons moments à la garderie magique. Mais, à son plus grand malheur, il ne put éviter Laurène Pleut et Rosaline Franger, deux cruches qui lui vouaient presque un culte au point que James ait envie d'en vomir...

« Et il me faudra les supporter encore sept ans, pensa James, ça va être dur, très dur ! »

Lily venait de dire au revoir à ses parents. La séparation avait été difficile. Il y a un mois encore, elle n'était pas certaine d'être une sorcière. Voilà plusieurs années que l'un de leur voisin, Severus Rogue, un petit garçon aux longs cheveux et aux habits bien trop courts lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une Sorcière et qu'à ses onze ans, elle irait à Poudlard. Mais ce dernier avait déménagé et elle s'était retrouvée seule sans la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Avant cela, jamais, elle ne s'était imaginée quitter ses parents et partir de la maison si jeune… Ses parents lui manquaient déjà mais elle voulait se montrer forte.

Lorsque Mrs Potter était venue chez les Evans pour leur expliquer que leur fille était une sorcière et que la communauté magique d'Angleterre, cachée des yeux de tous, allait prendre soin de son éducation, Lily avait été aussi soulagée qu'impatiente. Désormais qu'elle était certaine de posséder des pouvoirs magiques, elle n'avait que deux souhaits : se montrer digne de ce don du ciel et revoir Severus le plus rapidement possible pour lui montrer qu'il avait raison.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle monta dans le train après avoir regardé une dernière fois ses parents qui ne parvenaient plus à retenir leurs larmes. Elle entreprit ensuite une tâche difficile, la première que tous les élèves de Poudlard subissent : se trouver une place dans le Poudlard Express. Intriguée par le bruit qui provenait d'un des compartiments, elle s'approcha et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise lorsqu'elle vit que James en était la cause.

« Comment toutes ces filles peuvent-elles l'apprécier ? pensa-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un gamin prétentieux. »

De son côté, James aussi l'avait vue passer, il lui fallait sauter sur l'occasion. Il avait la possibilité de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Echapper à cette foire de « fans » en folie dont il commençait sérieusement à se lasser, et par la même occasion essayer de mieux connaître l'unique fille qui ne lui ait jamais résisté !

Il était bien trop prétentieux pour se l'avouer ou même pour en prendre conscience, mais la blessure de son amour propre n'était pas l'unique raison qui le poussait irrémédiablement vers elle. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais supporté la défaite. Mais il y avait aussi ce rêve où elle lui était apparue avant même qu'il ne se rencontre…

Prétextant un besoin pressant et en promettant de revenir au plus vite, James réussit à sortir du compartiment assez rapidement même s'il n'hésita pas à jouer des coudes. Par la porte il vit que Rémus, désormais l'unique garçon restant dans le compartiment, était par la même occasion devenu l'attraction principale. Cela sembla étrangement mettre l'intéressé très mal à l'aise et voyant même de la détresse dans le regard du jeune homme, James se promit de s'excuser auprès de lui dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Pourtant il se ravisa quelques secondes plus tard quand il vit le troupeau littéralement fuir son compartiment comme si elles avaient vu Grindelwald en personne. Remettant à plus tard ces explications avec son nouveau compagnon, James courut pour rattraper Lily qui cherchait toujours un compartiment.

« Hé ! Evans !

-Ah, c'est toi, souffla-t-elle après avoir reconnu son interlocuteur.

-Ben oui, par qui voudrais-tu être reconnue ?

-Oui tu as raison, répondit Lily désappointée que ce ne soit pas Severus.

-Tu veux venir dans mon compartiment ? Il y a de la place.

-Avec toutes ces filles il reste de la place ? s'étonna-t-elle

-Bien sûr, il y aura toujours de la place pour toi, répondit-t-il avec un grand sourire, et en plus Rémus les a faites partir. Il faudra que je lui demande sa technique d'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais réussi cet exploit aussi facilement moi, ajouta James plus bas pour lui-même.

-C'est qui Rémus ? demanda-t-elle.

-Aucune importance. Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ? répliqua James

-Non !

-D'accord…Alors bonne chance pour te changer dans le couloir, annonça James le plus naturellement possible même s'il était certain d'avoir trouvé le bon argument.

-Bon tu as gagné… Mais tu te vantes une fois, une seule fois et je pars. »

Alerté par le bruit, naturellement curieux et s'ennuyant profondément, Lucius Malfoy était lui aussi sorti dans le couloir. Comme toujours, il fut rapidement rejoint par ses deux armoires à glace qui répondaient aux doux noms de Rod Cork et Zeffron Harligh.

« Alors Potter, on embête cette jolie demoiselle… qu'il ne me semble d'ailleurs pas connaître.

-Lily Evans, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre aux nouveaux arrivants.

-Connais pas… Tu es une sang de bourbe n'est ce pas ? continua Malfoy qui avait très vite perdu ses airs de gentleman.

-La ferme Malfoy ! »

Lily était quelque peu perdue dans cette conversation dont elle ne saisissait apparemment pas tous les tenants. James semblait à présent sincèrement en colère et il s'était avancé devant elle comme pour la protéger de ce Malfoy. Elle devait avouer qu'elle non plus n'avait pas du tout apprécié le ton hautain avec lequel celui-ci lui avait parlé. Après Potter, ce Malfoy… Tous les sorciers étaient-ils si prétentieux ? Puis elle prit peur quand elle s'aperçu que les deux garçons avaient continué leur joute verbale et semblaient prêts à en venir aux mains.

« Quoi ? Tu veux te battre Potter…Ou tu vas devoir appeler ton papa ?

-Ah oui j'oubliais ! Tu n'as pas encore digéré que mon père puisse mettre un petit mage noir sans pouvoir en prison ! Oh mais suis-je bête, c'était ton père, ricana James.

-Tu me le payeras Potter et d'ailleurs il ne restera pas longtemps en prison, ça je te le promets. »

Le sourire qui apparu alors sur le visage de son ennemi de sang fit tressaillir James. Comment pouvait-il être si confiant ? Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que cette fois-ci la famille Malfoy ne pourrait pas échapper à une condamnation, l'accusation était trop grave et les preuves, récoltées par son propre père, accablantes.

Heureusement pour certains, malheureusement pour d'autres qui trouvaient qu'une bagarre était un bon moment de tuer le temps, deux préfets alertés par les bruits de couloir arrivèrent avant que l'altercation ne dégénère.

« James, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le premier.

-Ah Loyld ! s'exclama James qui avait aussitôt reconnu un de ses anciens coéquipiers. Préfet ? Pas mal… félicitations ! Toujours poursuiveur ?

-Bien sûr James ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir rejouer avec toi ! répondit le préfet avec un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner vers son camarade et d'ajouter : Allez, fais rentrer ton petit serpent dans son compartiment. »

Le second préfet lui jeta un regard noir mais finit par s'exécuter et obligea le jeune Malfoy à quitter le couloir.

« S'il te plaît James, essaye d'éviter les ennuis le premier jour… et va te changer ! »

De retour dans son compartiment, c'est avec joie que James le trouva toujours quasiment vide. Il n'y avait bien que Lupin qui semblait n'avoir pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était toujours plongé dans un bouquin que James jugea d'emblée inintéressant puisqu'il ne traitait pas de Quidditch.

« Comment as-tu réussi à toutes les faire partir ?

-Qui ?

-Mon fan club pardi!

-Ah ! Un Ampustor.

-Et elles sont toutes parties ? Non je ne le crois pas. Eh bien chapeau ! James était aussi amusé qu'admiratif. Il devait reconnaître que ce Rémus avait su y faire, un savant mélange d'efficacité et d'originalité, tout ce qu'il appréciait.

-C'est quoi un Ampustor ? demanda Lily qui avait suivit la conversation.

-C'est un sort mineur qui permet de remplir une petite pièce de la plus mauvaise odeur qu'on ait jamais rencontrée, dit James au bord du fou rire en repensant à la scène. Au fait Rémus, voici Lily. Lily, Rémus.

-Enchantée », s'exclama Lily.

Elle entama ensuite la conversation avec Rémus. Ce nouveau sorcier était beaucoup moins attirant, par son aspect et son manque d'assurance, que James, mais il avait l'air beaucoup moins prétentieux et plus intéressant! Après l'épisode du chemin de Traverse et l'altercation quelques minutes plus tôt avec ce Malfoy, Lily qui n'avait pas encore rencontré beaucoup d'autres sorciers fut rassurée de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme James. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs assez jaloux de l'intérêt qu'elle portait à Rémus. Il nota aussi que son compagnon, si discret depuis le départ du train, était capable de lever le nez de son livre plus de dix minutes pour écouter quelqu'un d'autre que lui, Lily en l'occurrence.

« Bon je m'habille, ferme les yeux James ! lui ordonna Lily.

-Bien sur ma chérie.

-Je ne suis pas ta chérie du tout, Potter. »

James s'exécuta mais ne put résister et finit par ouvrir les yeux. La seule chose qu'il put voir, à part la petite culotte de Lily aussi furtivement qu'un vif d'or, fut le poing de celle-ci qui frappa son visage quelques secondes plus tard.

Alors que ses futurs élèves étaient sur le point d'arriver à Poudlard, elle était assise dans ce bureau qu'elle avait encore du mal à considérer comme le sien, ressassant une fois encore les événements de la nuit qui l'avait conduite à Poudlard. Elle était allée de surprises en surprises durant cette entrevue.

_« Quel sera mon degré d'exposition ? demanda finalement la jeune femme. Ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser ce code pour désigner la quantité de personnes dans le secret._

_-Totalement nul, lui avait répondu l'Alpha. Tu ne référeras qu'à Jack._

_-J'ai convaincu Dumbledore du bien fondé de cette nouvelle matière. Pour justifier votre nomination, il est au courant de votre mission secondaire. Il ne doit par contre rien savoir de votre mission principale » avait conclu le maître de l'ordre du Griffon d'une voix grave. _

Mais elle n'était pas dupe : rien n'était jamais laissé au hasard dans l'ordre, cette mission secondaire ne l'était probablement pas autant qu'on voulait le lui faire croire et elle allait lui consacrer tout l'attention qu'elle méritait. La jeune femme n'était cependant pas inquiète. Un adolescent d'à peine onze ans ne devrait pas être trop difficile à protéger dans le lieu le plus sûr du pays…

En revanche, elle aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant de sa mission première qui promettait d'être pour le moins délicate. Parvenir à faire cela au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore était un défi qui nécessiterait tous les talents de la jeune femme…

§§§§§

_Le sortilège du Putois_

_Sortilège mineur. Non enseigné à Poudlard._

_Ne nécessite aucune manipulation particulière. _

_Formule : Ampustor._

_Effet : Empli la périphérie proche du sorcier lanceur d'une odeur nauséabonde._

_ Extrait du programme officiel de l'enseignement à Poudlard édicté par le Ministère de la Magie_


	4. Chapter 4 Sirius

_Bonjour,_

_Dernier petit chapitre d'introduction... Bonne lecture_

_Merci EliH pour ta fidélité. _

_**CHAPITRE 4 : **_

_**Sirius**_

Dans un compartiment différent du train, deux autres garçons de onze ans allaient aussi faire connaissance, et commencer une amitié qui allait se révéler sans faille, enfin presque, pendant plus de sept ans !

Mais pour le moment, dans ce compartiment ne se trouvait qu'un seul garçon. Ses cheveux bruns, plutôt long et quelque peu ébouriffés, sa grande taille et son maintien aurait absolument pu le faire passer pour un ancien de Poudlard. Même son sourire ne pouvait pas le trahir. De tous les élèves qui prenaient aujourd'hui le Poudlard Express pour la première fois, il était probablement le seul dont les lèvres ne formaient pas un sourire éclatant. Quelqu'un qui serait entré dans le compartiment l'aurait cru en train de contempler nonchalamment le magnifique paysage qu'il fallait avoir déjà contemplé de nombreuses fois pour qu'il cesse de vous émerveiller.

En fait, malgré son regard tourné vers les forêts et les champs qui défilaient par la fenêtre, le jeune garçon ne s'intéressait nullement au paysage... Il était simplement perdu dans ses pensées, allant d'un mauvais souvenir de son enfance à un autre…mauvais. Il ne trouvait pas étrange que dans tous ses souvenirs pour le moins déplaisant, il se trouvait toujours en compagnie de sa mère ou des amis proches de ses parents les Malfoy ou les Lestrange lors de petites fêtes organisées au Manoir. Malheureusement, le terme fête était probablement mal choisi car dans aucune de ces réunions il ne s'était amusé…pas une seule fois.

A travers ces quelques souvenirs, il revoyait pour ainsi dire en accéléré tout ce qui avait fait son enfance mais surtout tout ce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir quitter ! Le seul fait de penser aux dix mois qui l'attendaient sans qu'il n'ait à revoir sa mère, ou son frère, une seule fois l'emplissait de bonheur et le rassurait. Il n'aurait plus de raisons pour dormir d'une seule oreille ou de craindre à chaque instant la colère de sa génitrice. Bien sûr, cette nouvelle était trop belle, la vie n'aurait pas pu lui faire un si beau cadeau sans demander un paiement en retour. Ainsi, il allait devoir passer toute l'année en compagnie de ses nombreux cousins qui s'étaient tous empressés de promettre à sa mère qu'ils surveilleraient de très près le mouton noir de la famille.

Lucius avait failli partir pour Durmstrang mais ses parents avaient finalement opté en faveur de l'école anglaise pour une raison qui restait encore floue…

« Poudlard ne s'en réjouit probablement pas non plus », pensa-t-il.

Ce cher Lucius était en fait son cousin préféré. Comme les autres, il le détestait, lui et tout ce qu'il représentait mais au fond, il avait toujours pensé que Lucius était en un sens différent des autres... En fait, ils se ressemblaient un peu : tout deux étaient grands pour leur âge, ils avaient les cheveux longs et une démarche très sure, pleine d'arrogances et d'assurances... De plus, Lucius savait s'imposer et était fier de ses convictions. Convictions pour le moins dérangeantes mais le jeune garçon lui accordait au moins qu'il avait le courage de les assumer. On ne pouvait assurément pas en dire autant de ces petits enfants gâtés qui le suivaient partout : Cork, Goyle et d'autres. Ceux-là, il les détestait vraiment, du plus profond de son être. Trop lâches, ils ne cherchaient que protection et pouvoir auprès de Lucius !

A ce moment-là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit doucement mais des années de peur l'avaient bien formé, il avait appris à être toujours sur ses gardes, attentif au moindre son. Avec un rire forcé, il se disait souvent qu'il devrait presque remercier sa mère pour cela. Ainsi même si la porte s'ouvrit presque sans émettre le moindre bruit, cela ne lui échappa pas.

Il se secoua. Il s'était encore laissé aller à pester contre sa famille et leurs idées, et avait quitté le monde réel. Il se leva pour aller à la rencontre du visiteur qui étrangement n'était pas entré. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un jeune garçon, de son âge à priori, mais plus petit et plus dodu. Il lui apparut de suite comme sympathique mais très timide. Voyant que le nouvel arrivant n'osait pas parler, il prit les devants n'ayant aucun mal à deviner ses intentions...

« Tu n'as pas trouvé de place? demanda-t-il

-Euh... non, répondit le garçon d'une voix très faible, à peine audible.

-Et donc tu aimerais me demander si tu peux venir dans le mien, dit-il amusé. Habituellement il aimait taquiner les gens, mais avec ce garçon le jeu n'était pas très drôle. Il semblait si effrayé qu'il en faisait presque pitié.

-Euh...non, enfin si vous...vous voulez, cela serait gentil...mais je ne vous force pas, non, continua très rapidement le garçon.

-Allez entre, mais c'est bien parce que tu me l'as demandé gentiment ! », s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Malgré ses malheurs, ou peut être grâce à ceux-ci, notre jeune garçon arrivait toujours à retrouver rapidement son sourire. C'était en effet la seule défense qu'il n'ait jamais pu trouver contre l'oppression de sa mère. L'autre garçon paraissait quelque peu étonné de son attitude, mais rentra rapidement, probablement de peur qu'il ne change d'avis. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il essaya désespérément de monter sa grosse valise, sous le regard amusé de son compagnon de compartiment dans le filet prévu à cet effet, juste au-dessus d'un des sièges, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne soupire et lui vienne en aide:

« Allez, écarte-toi, je vais le faire. »

Il se leva, pris sa baguette et d'une voix assurée prononça :

_« WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA ! »_

Immédiatement la valise se souleva d'elle même pour aller se ranger dans le filet. Le garçon était médusé et en admiration devant son nouvel "ami". En tous cas, même s'il ne pouvait encore réellement l'appeler ainsi, après ce qu'il venait de voir, il mourait d'envie de le devenir ! Quant à ce dernier, il avait l'air très satisfait de l'effet de son petit numéro.

« Alors comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh...moi c'est Peter, Peter Pettigrow, répondit-il encore tout intimidé.

-D'accord, moi c'est Sirius ! Enchanté de te connaître, continua-t-il. Tu es en première année ?

-Oui, et je ne connais rien du tout à la magie, toi par contre…J'ai hâte de savoir faire ça !

-Moi aussi je suis en première année, le coupa le dénommé Sirius. Par contre c'est vrai que je connais quelques trucs, dit-il d'un air très sûr de lui. On est parti depuis longtemps, tu cherches un compartiment depuis le départ ?

-Non…j'étais dans un compartiment, dit Peter visiblement gêné.

-Et ? Pourquoi tu n'y es plus ? l'interrogea Sirius qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

-En fait... j'ai préféré partir, laisser ma place... »

Sirius voyait que Peter était gêné par ce qu'il venait de lui révéler, qu'il essayait aussi de garder la face devant lui. Mais il voulait à tout prix savoir si son intuition avait vu juste, et continua donc son interrogatoire :

« Et tu ne l'aurais pas laissé à une certaine Bellatrix, juste par le plus grand des hasards ?

-Hein ? Peter n'était plus étonné, mais sidéré par les connaissances de son camarade. Comment Sirius pouvait-il connaître le nom de cette fille ? Euh...oui, tu la connais ?

-Ah, j'aurais dû m'en douter… Ainsi ma chère cousine n'a même pas pu se tenir correctement dans le Poudlard Express ! »

Devant le regard ahuri de Peter qui paraissait en état de choc devant cette nouvelle, Sirius préféra ajouter :

« Eh oui, c'est ma cousine… Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Elle, elle est méchante, très moche et nulle en sortilèges c'est-à-dire exactement tout le contraire de moi qui suis fort, beau...

-Tu es de sa famille ? répéta Peter qui semblait de nouveau mal-à-l'aise.

-Oui, enfin je suis un Black quoi. »

Sirius avait conclu sa phrase avec un ton qui exprimait clairement que cela devait tout expliquer mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Un Black ? Désolé mais je ne connais pas. »

En plus d'être gêné, Peter était devenu tout rouge à l'idée de ce que Sirius pouvait désormais penser de lui. En fait, il se trompait. Mais peut-être aurait-il été encore plus gêné s'il avait su ce que Sirius pensait vraiment. Bien sûr, Peter semblait très timide et pas forcément très doué au premier abord mais quelque chose chez lui attirait Sirius. Il ne paraissait pas méchant et en plus il ne connaissait pas la réputation des Black, ce qui constituait une véritable aubaine pour Sirius. Il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir avoir un ami…

« Tu voudrais être dans quelle maison ? demande Peter.

-Hum, ma mère voudrait que j'aille à Serpentard. Non, rectification : ma mère ne me voit pas ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Donc sans hésiter je dirai n'importe où en dehors de Serpentard ! Et toi ?

-Moi je rêve d'aller à Gryffondor, ils sont tellement cools…mais je ne suis pas courageux du tout... »

Sirius n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de situations : les occasions où il avait eu l'occasion de parler librement avec un garçon de son âge se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Par conséquent, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour relancer la conversation. Mais, une fois de plus, ce fut Peter qui le surpris en surpassant sa timidité :

« Euh... C'est un balai ça, non ? Il est à toi ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, bien sûr... tu aimes le Quidditch ?

-Euh... En fait...

-Oui ?

-Je n'en ai jamais fait... dit Peter, rougissant pour la énième fois.

-Tu n'as pas à en rougir, tu sais. Rares sont les enfants qui ont eu la chance d'en faire avant Poudlard ! »

Mais les paroles de Sirius ne firent qu'augmenter la gêne de son "ami", honteux d'être si expressif. Désireux de conserver son nouvel ami, Sirius se retint de rire et ajouta :

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas très fort, je me ridiculise souvent quand je vole dessus, continua Sirius.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu pris alors ? Demanda Peter. Mais…tu n'es pas obligé de répondre...

-Mais non arrête de t'inquiéter, le coupa Sirius. D'ailleurs c'est une bonne question, je n'en avais pas trop envie, c'est ma chère mère, toujours elle, qui m'a demandé de le prendre. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi mais elle a pris cette décision il y a quelques mois après une visite des Malfoy au manoir...

-Tu as un manoir ? Whaou… Est-ce qu'il est aussi grand que ceux dans les livres ? s'extasia Peter.

-Oui, je pense », répondit Sirius mal-à-l'aise face à la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Heureusement, son nouvel ami vit la gêne qu'il avait à parler de ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à sa famille, et il changea de sujet. Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter pendant tout le trajet qui se passa plutôt normalement et dans le calme. Pour son plus grand bonheur, aucune personne de sa famille ne vint voir Sirius. Le contraire ayant pu être assez problématique, autant pour sa nouvelle amitié que pour sa propre santé. Il se surprit même à penser qu'il ignorait ce qui l'aurait attristé le plus des deux. En fait, la seule personne qui les dérangea fut la vendeuse de friandises ! Sirius en acheta un bon paquet, autant pour lui que pour son camarade.

« Avec tout l'argent que ma mère m'a donné, je peux me le permettre et puis ça l'énervera probablement donc c'est tout bénéfice », dit-il devant le regard médusé de Peter qui semblait n'avoir jamais vu autant d'argent !

Dès que le chariot fut reparti, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'empiffrer de friandises en tout genre. Tout en savourant une Chocogrenouille, Sirius se dit que Peter lui avait fourni une très agréable compagnie, ce qui constituait une première pour lui. Ils s'étaient tellement bien amusés qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout vu le temps passer et durent enfiler en vitesse leur uniforme car l'arrivée du train en gare était imminente.

Cette année à Poudlard donnait vraiment l'impression à Sirius qu'un nouveau départ lui était offert. Et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter...

Le directeur avait convié tous les professeurs à une dernière réunion avant que les élèves n'arrivent à l'école. Alors qu'elle attendait l'arrivé de Dumbledore, assise dans la salle des professeurs, elle repensa à sa découverte, plus tôt dans la matinée.

Pour qu'elle ait une chance de réussir sa mission sous le nez de Dumbledore, Jack Potter lui avait tout de même donné un très grand avantage en lui confiant ce secret. Il lui avait donné accès à l'unique chose dont elle n'aurait pu se passer : une salle hors de portée du Directeur de Poudlard. Une salle dont l'existence était un des plus grands secrets de l'ordre. Vivant, ils n'étaient que deux au courant, il avait été clair lorsqu'il lui avait révélé les détails de sa localisation.

Elle-même, avec les instructions du maître et sa formation, avait mis deux jours entiers pour la trouver. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle n'ait probablement jamais été découverte auparavant Dès qu'elle y était entrée, la fonction originelle de cette salle lui était apparue aussitôt et elle n'avait pu que s'extasier du fait qu'elle avait déjà presque tout ce dont elle avait besoin sur place.

Il ne manquait plus que le plus important et elle pourrait ensuite commencer sa mission.

Comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à le rencontrer, il était très nerveux. Il remercia Merlin de n'avoir que de bonnes nouvelles à lui annoncer, tous savaient ce qui arrivait à ceux qui avaient la malchance d'apporter de mauvaises nouvelles au maître.

Dans un pop caractéristique, il apparut devant lui. Son aura était unique, elle était si imposante et si oppressante qu'il fut obligé de le saluer en posant le genou à terre.

« Maître, Votre contact avait vu juste, il a accepté Votre idée.

-Bien. Tu connais ta mission, attends mes ordres et ne me déçois pas.

-Bien sûr Maître. »

Il ne releva pas la tête, de peur de croiser son regard, avant d'avoir entendu un second pop, signe que son maître avait transplanné.

§§§§§

_« L'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard recèle de très nombreux secrets dont la plupart furent perdus à la mort de ses quatre Fondateurs. La seule personne vivante qui puisse se vanter de connaître nombre d'entre eux est sans aucun doute Albus Dumbledore, le directeur actuel de l'école. »_

_Extrait d'une interview de Richard Codd, _

_Auteur du best-seller __Poudlard et ses secrets__._

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire._


End file.
